Leon Reid
Leon Reid is considered the leader of the Pacific Gang, as well as the strongest member with his Navy SEAL training. Despite this, he is the "doting father" of the group, often worrying about everyone's safety, especially Vixen's and Nikki's. It's because of him that the rest of the Pacific Gang (aside from Vixen, Nikki, and Whit) accept Chase as part of the group. Interestingly enough, Leon's the only one without a picture. MorbidCupcake states that this is because a picture hasn't "jumped out at her yet" like the others have, and it's "hard to find a guy who looks like he's in his early twenties with a lot of definition—they all look like they're in their late twenties/early thirties." She says that if he did have a picture, though, his lip color would probably be a warm coffee color. Appearance Leon is pretty tall, towering at six feet, with a lot of lean, defined muscles on him, especially in his arms and legs. He has dark auburn hair that's often messy and deep brown eyes. He tends to gravitate towards jeans and t-shirts than anything fancy when it comes to clothing, often wearing exactly that when the gang goes clubbing. Personality As the leader of the Pacific Gang, Leon is rumored to be vicious and merciless, originally starting the gang in hopes of finding other people who liked hurting others so he could take over the entirety of Silverstein as the dominant gang. Of course, this isn't even close. In fact, Leon doesn't even consider himself the leader, more often just the "father figure" that everyone listens to. This is because Leon is more focused on making sure he and his friends can survive a town that no one wants them in. He tries his hardest to make sure the others are taken care of (like when he stays with Nikki because he knows she's scared of the dark) and goes out of his way to make sure they're safe, often giving them rides home (especially Vixen). He's the most calm and collected of the members, staying level-headed until someone threatens them (or fails to help them, like the dean "letting" someone in the school that ended up threatening Vixen). Personality Type Leon is an ESFJ, also known as the "Caregiver" or the "Consul." Caregivers thrive on talking and laughing with everyone. Their devotion goes further than just a quick check-up because that's what they're supposed to do—they genuinely like hearing about how they're friends are doing, remembering little details. Caregivers also have a strong sense of responsibility and duty, especially when it comes to helping others and doing the right thing. History Not much is known about Leon's history, although Vixen states that Leon's been put through Navy SEAL training since he was eleven, and, once, when Leon got a D, Senator Reid (Leon's father) made him spend hours working out like a military man in boot camp—without real food, though, only allowing him to drink health shakes, eat nutrigrain bars, and pop vitamins. Relationships Vixen "Cupcake" Tyler Chase Kingsley Nicole "Nikki" Sutton Taylor "TJ" Justice Whitney "Whit" Hall Trent Elliot Calvin Stone Category:Pacific Gang Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Pacific University Students